


Stop Cyber Bullying

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bullying, FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A teenage girl who befriends a creepy woman that stand up for her.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl runned into her room crying but she hears her phone beep.

She sees the bad reviews on Fanfiction.Net.

Tears streaming through her face.

She hears a knock

"Isa are you okay"

"I-I'm fine mom"

Later that night

Isa was playing a sad song on her guitar but she hears her phone beep.

She sees a user photo of a creepy yet beautiful young woman with black hair and pale white skin. 

She decided to favorite and follow a woman.

Isa began to write a story.

Later, Isa was writing something in her songbook but hears her mother's voice

"Isa dinner"

Isa said "Coming mami"

Isa walked down to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Isa walked into her room and her phone beeps.

Isa sees the reviews

'Hey leave her alone'

'Oh yeah or else what freak!'

'Or else I'm going to summon a demon that will haunt you while you're sleeping'

Isa sees a heart 

Isa squealed 

Later 

Isa walked into the school

But she hears a voice

"Hey Isa!"

It was a blonde girl

"You follow a creepy girl on Fanfiction.Net"

A mean girl's friends laughed

Isa said "Si"

A blonde girl growled

The bell ranged and Isa walked into her favorite art class


	3. Chapter 3

Later

The bell ranged and everyone runned out of the school.

Isa walked out of the school but she hears someone crying.

It was a boy around her age with brown hair, blue eyes and light tan skin. He wears a light blue letterman sweater, a white shirt, blue pants and red sneakers.

Isa said "Why are you crying"

"My older brother is very mean to me"

"What did he do now"

"I was about to ride my bike to school but he stole it and beats me up!"

Isa felt sorry for a boy

"Hi I'm Isa"

"Moias"

Isa and Moias decided to walk home

Moias walked into his house and walked upstairs to his room.

Moias turned on his phone

Moias began to write a story on Fanfiction.Net and posted it

Moias's phone ringed and sees a heart.

Moias thought ' Isa loves my story's

Moias yawned and fell asleep


End file.
